of coffee shop and new beginnings
by strzyga
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian met in the coffe shop.
1. Chapter 1

'And where is your loyal puppy?' asked a mocking voice from behind Kurt. He winced.

'My _puppy_ wasn't so loyal after all, you of all people should know that' Kurt answerd nonetheless,

as nonchalantly as he could manage.

'I'm afraid I have no idea what are you talking about. Haven't seen him since the summer'

'Really, Sebastian? I thought you would actually flaunt your victory or something'

Kurt waved his hand dismissively. 'Anyway I'm in no mood for that conversation. Enjoy your coffe.' He added already

standing up 'I hope you'll burn yourself' His retreat was stopped at that point by Sebastian's hand on

his wrist.

'Are you saying Blaine broke up with you?' Kurt was srprised whit how soft Sebastian's voice sounded.

'As if you didn't know!' He huffed in annoyance.

'Why would I know?' Kurt had to give it to Sebastian that he looked genuinely confused,

so either he was a really good actor, or...

'He told me he wants to meet other people, he kind of mentioned you in that. Didn't

you two...'

'Nope, I gave up on him long time ago' Sebastian was now looking into Kurt's eyes quite

intently 'Apparently he was't what I really wanted'

'And what would that be?' Kurt was surprised to feel actual curiosity, since when was

He interested in Sebastian Smythe's whishes?

Said man smirked at the question.

'I guess that would be You' Sebastian answered noncommittally. Kurt was speechless for for

a while as he couldn't decide if Sebastian was serious or not.

'We don't even like each other' He blurted eventually

'No, you don't like me, I just had fun riling you up.' The taller boy shrugged, as though he was explaining the obvious.

'You spent so much time hitting on my boyfriend, and now you expect me to believe you were really into me?'

'Go out with me and maybe I'll be able to convince you' Sebastian answered slyly, earning

a bewildered look from Kurt, who still nodded after some thoughts.

'Ok, let's say this is a date, as we already are in a coffee shop. Feel free to start to convince me'

Kurt was well aware of the fact that this might be a very good idea, but seeing Sebastian's real smile for the firs time, and that look in his eyes, he didn't care. After all, what he has to lose?


	2. Chapter 2

It was over a year after their first impromptu date and the coffee shop was different this time. Their

relationship progressed slowly since that very first civil conversation the pair had and even though Kurt

indeed needed quite a bit of convincing that Sebastian actually wanted to become monogamous for a change

they've been happily together ever since.

'So, have you met your new roommate already?' Sebastian asked after a pause in the conversation.

Kurt was starting his second year at NYADA now, and his previous roommate has droped out. High school

plan of renting an apartment with Rachel hadn't worked out since she decided she wouldn't get a full

college experience without dorming and ditched him on that.

'Yeah' Kurt answered without enthusiasm. 'He's name is Dereck. He's an asshole'

'Care to elaborate?'

'Well, for starters his homophopic and from what I've seen he has really idiotic friends.' Kurt

said taking a sip of his coffee 'So I'm going to look around, maybe someone would be willing to switch,

I'm sure he wouldn't mind'

Sebastian shifted in his chair uncomfortably 'Maybe you don't have to look anywhere' He started

somewhat awkwardly.

'I don't?' The other boy looked surprised at that 'I'm not going to spend a year in one room with

a moron'

'That's not what I meant' Bas was looking even more uncomfortable now 'You know my apartment is pretty

big after all...'

Kurt stared at him speechles for a long moment and something suspiciously similar to a blush made it's

it way to Sebastian's face befour he finally spluttered.

'You're asking me to move in with you?

'Yeah, looks like I am. So?'

'Well I guess your company will be more tolerable then Dereck's.' Kurt finally answered with a lazy smile.

And Sebastian smiled wormly in response.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

When Kurt entered his and Sebastian's shared apartment that day he was greeted with the sight he honestly never expected to see. His boyfriend was sitting on the floor with a look on his face that

could only be described as adoring, even though Sebastian would never agree with that in his life. The cause of that look was too occupied with destroying the new couch Kurt spent hours picking

out just last week, to care about the admiration it was causing.

'Sebastian, baby' Kurt started sweetly without a hello 'Care to explaine me what exactly is that, and why is it destroying our apartment?'

'Huh?' Sebastian turned his head to look at Kurt visibly surprised to see him there. Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him.

'Oh' Sebastian tried to smile ingratiatingly but as his face was not used to such expresions so he failed miserably. 'This is Arthur'

'Arthur' Kurt repeated slowly.

'Yeah. He can stay right?'

'It's a cat'

'Yes Kurt. Brilliant deduction like always'

'Cat that is demolishing my apartment'

'He's not demolishing...' Sebastian glared at the little creature a bit helplessly 'He just scratched it a bit. I'll buy a new one'

'Where did you even get it from?'

'Somebody left him on the street. He kinda started molesting my leg and meowing'

At this point Kurt was just looking at his boyfriend in astonishment. Sebastian had never mentioned to him before that he would want them to have a pet, neither did he spoke particulary fondly about

cats.  
>'I didn't know you like cats so much'<p>

'I don't' Kurt just stared at him 'I like this one?' Sebastian said uncertainly, clearly wanting this conversation to be over.

Suddenly it hit Kurt how surreal this whole scene is and he started laughing uncontrollably until he found himself on the floor with both Sebastian and Arthur staring at him with confusion.

'We can keep him' He said when he calmed down enough to speak 'but you are the one cleaning after him' Arthur meowed and went back to torturing the couch, as if he understood his accomodation wasn't endangered

anymore. Looking at that Kurt added 'And you are buying me new clothes every time he destroyes some of the ones I already have"

Without getting up the floor he crawled to the cat to pet him testingly, Arthur quickly started purring at the attention, and Sebastian looked happily at them bonding. Than Kurt burst out laughing

again.

'You do know he's actually a girl right?'  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is for demonslovesong. I hope it's not too disappointing for you** :)

.

'You promised, Sebastian.' Kurt reminded his boyfriend for the tenth time as they were walking through the streets of Lima. Sabastian's face being far from happy.

'I was blackmailed into it, it shouldn't count'

'It was persuasion not blackmail' Kurt smiled at the memory, but soon took pity om Sebastian 'Look, We can leave really early if it will be bad, but I haven't seen them all in a really long time'

They were heading to Rachel's house who just like them got back to Lima for Christmas and thought it would be a great idea to bring back togethetr as many members of the

glee club as she could. They tried to keep more or less in touch with each other

after they left to different cities for colleges, but rarely had time to actually meet and talk about things, so Kurt was understandably excited at Rachel's idea.

Sebastian didn't share this enthusiasm. He already re-met some of them before again after high school, but still wasn't completely comfortable in their company.

'you haven't seen Blaine ina really long time' Sebastian seid sourly after a pause. Kurt looked at him in shock.

'Oh my god, is it all because you are jealous?' Kurt couldn't really hide his glee.

'no' Sebastian immediatly scoffed 'I'm not jealous, I just prefer when you don't see him'

'he's not going to be the only person there, I don't even know if he's comming at all, Rachel wasn't sure...'

'Yeah, is it far? it's really cold' Sebastian interuptted him

'Just two more minutes' Kurt promised with warm smile.

.

'You made it' Rachel thrown herself at Kurt as soon as she opened the door, obviously she had aready had some wine before.

'one would think you to haven't seen each other in two years not two weeks' Sebastian commented on their enthusiastic greetings.

'Hush Sebastian' Rachel didn't care.

She lead them to the livingroom, where they had to survive more equally enthusiastic welcomes. Even Sebastian had to endure being hugged, by both Brittany and Tina.

'so, is Blaine going to come?' Kurt asked Rachel after an hour of catching up on every gossip he haven't heard before and every relationship status change he missed, there were a lot of those as usual. Kurt kind of missed their collective craziness.

'Oh, yeah, he said he would' She answered distractedly. Sebastian winced.

He did came half an hour later with a guy that was apparently his new boyfriend. Guy was taller then him and kind of a jock. Kurt didn't really considered that to be his type, but it wasn't the topic he gave much tought in a long time anyway.

It was Sebastian Blaine noticed before Kurt

'Sebastian?' He asked clearly surprised 'And what are you doing here?'

Sebastian raised an eyebrow 'I came with Kurt'

Blaine just stared at him in shock, clearly lost 'with Kurt? Why?'

'Seriously Anderson, you need it spelled out for you?'

'Hi Blaine' Kurt interrupted them 'Long time no see'

'Um, yeah hi' Blaine ansewerd uncertainly before adding 'Sebastian, really?'

'I don't see your problem.' Kurt said shortly 'And who is your friend?'

"This is Travis, my boyfriend.' Blaine answered waving his hand between them "Travis this is Kurt,my...um, friend. And Sebastian'

'Yeah hi. I though it was supposed to be a party, but this is rather lame' Travis said looking around.

Blaine smiled apologetically at them before saying

'Just give it a chance Trav' to his partner and stirring him towards booze.

Travis hadn't stopped criticising everyone and everything throughout the night, because apparently they were all too small town for his taste and finally managed to drag Blaine home quite early.

Neverthless the reunion itself was a succes and even Sebastian grudgingly admitted it wasn't that horrible. It was heart worming to see how far they were now from the high

school misfits they all used to be. Mercedes with her fist record deal, Puck expanding his pool cleaning firm, Finn pursuing his career in military, all of them who got into

colleges they dreamed of, they all somehow managed to find the place for themselves and got a chance to fight for their dreams.

.

'You know what?' Kurt said to Sebastian on their way home, taking his hand 'I'm really happy I didn't ended up with a Travis'

Sebastian just smiled.


End file.
